Strength
by Remiel1437
Summary: Wally and Gallade face their fated rival, Brandon. What are in the thought of Gallade during the rumble?
I was a Ralts. A weak one if you like to say so. You see, if you think that a "weak" pokemon is only a state of mind of a trainer, I can tell you that it is wrong. I was a pokemon that can only growl to my opponent and in the wild, it was save to say that I was quite useless.

Useless. I actually avoid that word a lot. That word is always a bane for me. People used it to describe me all the time. It's funny that when people first saw me, the actually excited. Then after they discovered that I am a male, they would just turn their head.

"Another male Ralts, how useless." They mumble as they walk away. Even to this very day, I never know why people despised me because of my gender.

I remember that day as clear as dawn. I was attacked by a pack of Poochyena. Running away for me was hard as any Ralts does not granted by a great physical aspect. I was all torn up because of the pursuit. My chest felt like it was gonna split in two as a big claw mark nested there. I could feel blood, slowly drenched out of my body.

Then there was you. Standing up with a worried face. I couldn't see clearly at that time but through my green hair, I witnessed your terrified face. After you extend your arms a few times, tried to pick me up without hurting me, you ruffle your hair in desperation.

"Use double team! Confuse him!"

As I began to lose my sense and warm liquid ooze through my chest, you shove a ball in front of me.

"Will you come with me? Please?" That was your first words.

With a weak roar, I gave up. I followed your lead and when I came back to this world, I was in a white colored room with a weird scent. There was a weird cloth that tied my chest and to my surprise, I was alive.

"Dodge it, Gallade!"

I was searching for you when I wake up as I finally realized a weak grip at my right hand. Then I found what I was searching for. You were sleeping beside my bed, holding my arm as if you will never let it go. My motion unfortunately woke you that time. You talk to me then, a lot, as if we were friends.

"Ralts, I am weak and all but I am planning to become a pokemon trainer. I promise that I will be strong and we will grow together. Will you accompany me? Err... I guess you cannot understand human words, ei?" You ended your words with a troubled face.

I understand. I understand every single words you said. I was so happy. At that very moment. I gave you my body, my soul, and everything if I still have any.

Suddenly a heap of pain struck my solar plexus as a flaming talon rams it on full speed.

"That's it, Blaziken. Great move!" A man shouts from the other side of the scene. The boy wears a black and red shirt. A white hat on his head covers most of his hair.

"Gallade!" You shout. I can clearly sense anxiety in that voice.

I try to get back on my feet, punch the rocky ground to withstand the pain that conquers my gut.

"Don't you dare call me back!" I scream as hard as I can the second I see you pull my Pokeball out. I know you cannot understand me. However these words. I know it will be delivered.

You look shocked as I scream towards you but quickly recovered.

"Yes, we can't lose here. This battle. We will win this!"

Finally get on my feet, I howl in agreement. My eyes focuses on one thing. That guy in front of me. Do you remember?

"We brought this battle too long. That Blaziken is now very fast." As always, you analyze your opponent carefully. "I know. Psych up!"

Looking at the red shadow in front of me I close my eyes in focus before a crooked talon strikes. I can see it! I can match its speed!

"Good go, Wally. Good observation." I startled as that voice once again pierces through the cave.

Do you remember, Wally? Do you remember what he done to us? It was your big day. I supposed to be your first gym battle! Your first badge! Thanks to him it ruined. He ruined it all. I will never forget your face that day. You almost cried back then. I was at the ground that time. I cannot move at all. I could only throw a weak growl, try to cheer you up. You hugged me in response. Apologized to me in tears as you cursed yourself with words that didn't fit you at all.

You're not weak. You're not useless. You wasn't. You never will. At that day, I made a promise to myself. Hatred spread inside me like poison. I memorized that boy's face. The one that defeated us. A boy with a silly white hat and clothed with red and black pattern. Since that day, I only have one goal. I will pay him for this. I will destroy him like how he destroyed you that day.

"Look out!" Suddenly you scream in terror.

The pain follows after that. A hot talon struck me once more. It's in my chest now. Agony surges uncontrollably as the red chicken smirk, knowing his victory. My legs. They are quitting on me. My body starts to sway as I ready to give up.

"Don't give up now! We through a lot to get here, aren't we!"

All the reasoning came back to me as every words pierce my head. A surge of energy filled my body. I clench my fist as I took the momentum to throw my opponent, flip it off its balance. As I faced a lot of speedy Pokemon, I actually found one similarity. Speed does not work airbourne.

"Close combat, now!" Wally screams the show stopper.

I put every strength I have left in my arms, rain the red chicken with stream of punches. I mean it. Every single of it filled with my soul. Our soul.

A long screech filled the cave as my punches took effect. The last punch lands and I finally somersault backwards. I worn out and my body aches but I swear to Arceus, that chicken will never get up again for the fight.

"Blaziken, return." A soft red light showers the fainted pokemon. "Truly impressive Wally. You became strong."

"You bet we are." You clench our mega stone. I can feel adrenaline rushes to my body. I'm not over just yet.

"I'm down to my last Pokemon. It seems that we're even now. Lets end this with a blast." The boy throws a purple ball.

It was weird.

The air current suddenly become savage. It's a sudden change of climate and in a cave to make it weirder. A blinding green light slowly reveals our last opponents. The last one. Before me now is a dragon. However, it is massive. A claw like pinch sits around it's fang and shining yellow pattern makes the dragon looks even more terrifying.

"Dragon ascent." The boy says it calmly.

"Gallede, run!" You scream in panic.

A huge body of wind swiftly crushes me. Wind maybe an understatement. It feels like I have been ran over by a colossal express train. I thrown away across the room and all silence.

I cannot feel my body. It feels like it nailed to the ground. In all effort I give to get up I finally realized. I am defeated. We are defeated again by that guy. Every bits of my body and soul drained.

Then I see you. Standing up with a worried face. I can clearly see now through my green hair. You are crying. After you extend your arms a few times, in the attempt to pick me up without hurting me, you kneel in silence beside me.

"I'm sorry, Gallade. I forced things and you... You... I should have call you back the moment that monster shows up." Tears streams through your face as every words followed with sobs.

With every last bit of my power, I lift my right arm and pat your shoulder. You seems surprised at the tap and finally look at my face.

"Thank you for not giving up on me until the last second." I moan a weak growl.

You hug me as I can feel my shoulder drench and I can see him through your shoulder. The guy that I hate the most.

"Thank you, kid. We got stronger because of you." I mumble as the boy smiles back at me.

We will get even stronger.


End file.
